magicknightrayearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle Vision
Eagle Vision (イーグル・ビジョン Īguru Bijon) is a well-known and respected commander from Cephiro's neighboring country, Autozam, a technologically advanced world reliant on the mental energy of its citizens for its power. It is clear right away that Eagle is an enigmatic and forceful tactician, and though a gentle and chivalrous gentleman, he is the leader of Autozam's invasion of Cephiro. He is also the son of the President of Autozam. When Lantis visited Autozam during his travels, he and Eagle became best friends. Appearance Story Manga In the manga, Eagle Vision didn't appear until the second arc of Magic Knight Rayearth, as one of the countries coming to become the Pillar of Cephiro. Eagle comes to Cephiro with hopes of duplicating the Pillar System back on his home world, and also wishes to actually become the Pillar for personal reasons. Eagle is in fact very sick and wasn't even supposed to be alive by the time he made it to Cephiro. Eagle reveals to Hikaru that he wants to become the Pillar to spare Lantis' life and be in an eternal sleep with Cephiro. In the end, Hikaru tells him it is unfair of him to leave all his loved ones behind and saves him, bringing him back to Cephiro and starting him on the road to restoring his health. Anime The anime follows the same story as the manga, however, Eagle sacrifices himself in the end in order to save the Magic Knights. It is unknown what happened to Autozam after his death, but in manga, Autozam becomes an allied country of Cephiro. OVA In the OVA, he is referred to as "Eagle", and not "Eagle Vision". Here, he is actually Princess Emeraude's brother. When Cephiro's environment began to wither as the result of Emeraude falling in love with the High Priest, Zagato, he was sacrificed. Eagle is seen standing over Zagato's dead body, which has been covered by a blanket. He first appears when Cephiro's castle arrives in Tokyo, standing on one of the curtain wall of the castle. He later reappears when Alcyone is defeated, choking her to death. Eagle then uses his bird to watch over the Magic Knights's battles (Umi Ryuuzaki vs. Ascot, and Fuu Hououji vs. Ferio). When the Magic Knights regroup with Guru Clef, Eagle appears before them in Zagato's Rune God, and transports the Magic Knights into the Castle of Cephiro. There, Eagle manages to use an orb to absorb all of their magic powers, creating a miniature Earth. However, the orb breaks, and the powers return to their owners. The three of them then see that Eagle has put Emeraude in a dream world, where Zagato is still alive. The three girls angrily berate Eagle for doing this, telling him that he has placed her in an eternal nightmare, but he defends his decision. He then attempts to attack them, only for Lantis to appear and rescue them. After Lantis teleports himself and the girls back to Earth, Eagle uses his bird to speak to them, while attacking them. To protect the girls, Lantis sends Hikaru Shidou and Umi away, but Fuu uses her wind to stay. As Lantis is about to be defeated by Eagle's spirits, Ferio returns with his insects and saves them. Meanwhile, Eagle himself is fighting Hikaru and Umi in their Mashins, and is winning. After Ferio saves Lantis and Fuu, Fuu joins her friends, but is promptly blasted away by Eagle's power. In their determination, the three combine their Mashins to form Rayearth, and initially get the upper hand, blowing part of Eagle's Mashin away. However, Eagle appears outside of the Rune God, telling himself that Emeraude's hatred would soon arise, and reenters the machine. The Rune God becomes even more powerful, and is about to destroy Rayearth when Lantis's sword pierces the ground. They look towards the source of the sword, only to discover that Ferio is the one that threw it, and that Lantis has died. The sword deflects all of Eagle's attacks, greatly angering him. As he charges towards the girls, they pick up the sword and fire it, piercing through the Rune God and reaching Emeraude, who hears the girls' anger over the fact that Earth must be destroyed for her. After defeating Eagle, Rayearth disappears, and the girls are back to their normal selves. Although relieved at first over their victory, Eagle reappears, reminding them that he is immortal. However, at this point, Emeraude has awoken from the spell, and confronts her brother. Telling him that she has forgiven him, the citizens of Cephiro, and has accepted Zagato's death, the two return to Cephiro to start over. Trivia *Eagle also appears in Tsubasa alongside comrades Lantis and Geo. He is named after the Eagle Vision, and the FTO (mecha he pilots) is named after the Mitsubishi FTO. *It is speculated that Eagle was most likely killed off in the anime to leave Hikaru with only one love interest, though that doesn't explain any other love interest choices between characters that TMS made. Category:Characters Category:Males